One Wintry Day
by tsuyuzamu
Summary: One wintry day, Sanada reminiscences over a girl who was once his. (Sanada/Female!OC)


One wintry day, Gen'ichirou Sanada found himself throwing on warm clothing and leaving his home for a walk outside.

It was as if his body were moving on it's own, and Sanada just didn't train his mind enough. He knew full-well where he was heading.

As he walked down long and chilled cement sidewalks, his head was blank. He thought of nothing and said nothing (not wasn't like there was anyone to talk to anyways). He only paced along.

He could still remember the last time he left for a walk on this day and the day before that day. Slowly, as he grew closer to his destination, bittersweet memories came flooding back.

* * *

 _December 27th_

* * *

 _There was a knock at the door, t_ _hen a moment of silence._

 _Sanada set the book he'd been reading down onto the table next to him, and he stood up from his chair. There was another knock at the door, though this time more hesitantly._

 _Sanada finally reached the door just as another knock came. He unlocked it and swung the door open._

 _Honestly, he wasn't too surprised to see a cute, fair-skinned girl with black hair pulled into a high ponytail standing there waiting._

 _After all, she was his girlfriend._

 _However, she didn't seem quite as cheery or energetic as she usual. Her head was angled towards his feet, as though looking up would be painful. Sanada coughed, hinting that she meet his gaze. "Yes, Mana?"_

 _She jolted at the sound of his gruff tone, then took a deep, shaky breath. "Can you put on something warmer? I... I want to go for a walk. To the park."_

 _He nodded. He was home alone and there was nothing to do anyways, so he could spare some time for his girlfriend._

 _Sanada left for a quick second, grabbing a coat, and stepped outside. Before he left he made sure that his keys were on his person before he locked the door._

 _As they walked, Sanada could see the small specks of snow that were beginning to fall. It was silent for the most part as they walked to the neighborhood park, where they had first confessed to each other back in their third year of junior high. That day they had met up with each other at the park on total accident, and after some time of walking, she just blurted out a clumsy confession. Sanada couldn't help but chuckle softly at the memory._

 _"What's so funny?" she murmured, turning to him. Sanada brushed a hand against her warm cheek, replying, "I was just remembering something."_

 _"Oh."_

 _Then Sanada finally noticed. Her sapphire eyes weren't quite as luminous as they'd always been when he looked at her. This time... this time they were troubled. But - Sanada said nothing. She never did like it when people tried to pry into her business, so she would tell him what was wrong when she felt that she needed to. If it distracted her for too long, then he would interfere._

 _For now... leave her be, was what his consciousness instructed was best._

 _After some time of walking, they finally arrived at the park, and they continued walking on silently. The two reached a nearby bench and she sat down, motioning for him to do the same. He obliged without hesitation._

 _There was a long silence that stretched between them before she opened her mouth to speak. "Gen... I..."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I... ever since starting high school, I feel as though you haven't been as committing as much as you used to... like back in junior high. I know that you're busy with the tennis club, and I know that you're not the most romantic person, but back in junior high you always made time for me. Even if it was short. We really connected y'know."_

 _She paused and took a shaky breath. "Now... now I feel like we're strangers. I-I can't feel what we had before."_

 _Her voice was so unusually soft. It wasn't like her to sound so timid like that._

 _But Sanada couldn't say anything, or do anything. He was still in the middle of processing her words as slowly as he could, as though that were the only way to cope with what he knew was coming. Finally, he murmured, "... I can try, Mana. I'll try."_

 _She looked at him with desperate eyes (he wished she wouldn't do that, he wished she could smile and cry joyfully and nod 'yes' and give him another chance)._

 _"No, Gen... it's over. I'm done. I can't keep hurting myself like this, and I don't want to be a burden to you. I know that I'll just be asking for too much from you... you just worry about yourself now, Gen. Goodbye now..."_

 _She stood up, looking away. "Take care."_

 _Sanada grabbed her wrist. "Mana..."_

 _"Take. Care. Gen." Every word was choked out as she struggled to keep her voice firm. He knew she was struggling not to cry. Finally, after a long moment, he let go. He let her go. And as he watched her walk away with a broken heart that couldn't seem to fix itself fast enough, he knew he had just made a mistake._

* * *

 _December 27th_

* * *

The bench was _covered_ in inches of white snow.

Sanada sighed and brushed away the powdery substance, sitting down when it was fairly clean. He looked up into the gray sky and pondered over why he couldn't seem to let the memory go.

He was a 3rd-year now, damn it, it was about time he got over the girl and fully focus on the future.

But... he just _couldn't._

He couldn't seem to erase those beautiful sapphire eyes that reflected admirable determination and goodwill, and the small, lovely figure that hid so much strength of a girl who was once his. Sanada shook his head, frowning. He was trying to forget, not lament. Besides, even if they did break it off, they were still friends. Though they may have not spent as much time together as they used to, she still talked to him.

And being friends was good enough... probably.

"Gen? What are you...?"

Sanada blinked. He turned his head towards the familiar voice and looked up at the very girl he'd been thinking about. "Oh, it's you... Mana. I was just remembering something."

She chuckled softly and sat down next to him. "Really? Was it something funny?"

"No, not really..." he replied, slowly gazing elsewhere. Anywhere but at her. A long silence passed by before Mana broke it. "I still remember this place. Two years ago, I... well, you already know, don't you, Gen?"

There was no reply.

Mana sighed and smiled bleakly. "I've got to go. I only came here to remember something too. Take care, Gen."

And as she stood up, turning to walk away, Sanada finally realized.

This was his only chance.

He couldn't blow it.

Thus, he reached out for her, grabbing his wrist and making her stop. She did, and she turned around too, an unidentifiable emotion glimmering bright in her sapphire eyes. "G-Gen...?"

"Mana... will you give me another chance?"


End file.
